Hetacare
by LadyHeroAwesomeNinja
Summary: Twelve nations. Four friends. Three houses. Two spells gone wrong. One BIG problem. This equals? Heta-care. Four friend,s all OC's-sorta- get landed with the toughest of jobs, all 'cause Iggy not only sends twelve nations, including himself, to their home, but also makes them... CHILDREN!
1. Chapter 1

**Eto... Watashi wa Heroess, Rose! Hajimemashite!**

**... I think. Any Japanese-smarts, please correct me if I'm wrong. I'm still learning.(That was meant to be, "I am heroess rose! Nice to meet you!"... Or along those lines).**

**I have- no, I HAD another account, buuutt... I forgot my google account... SO! Basics of this story! **

**My friend, Angel(A.K.A, InSaNeAngel, Tia, Mariah, Riree, Alice, Anie, Ai-chan, Angie, Auntie, and Mama... for this week...) asked the following question...**

**"What would happen if Iggy sent the countries to our world... In child form and mentality... And they wound up in our care?" **

**Well, that has been under debate, so my group has decided to do a roleplay-like thingy for it, on THE HERO-ESS'S NEW ACCOUNT!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"GIVE ME MY GOSHMATH CANDY BEFORE I RIP YOUR DANG TONGUE OFF AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR KATFUDGING ASH"

I doubled over laughing. Mo-chan and Ai-chan, Mo-chan and Ai-chan... What would I do without them. Ah, confused? Ai-chan, or Angel, was chuckling evilly to herself after coming up with a(dangerous) way to convince me to NOT hate Russia, and Mo-chan, Momo or Morise, took Ai-chan's candy. I think that sums this up.

_"Gimme that 'puter," A girl griped, snatching it out of another's hands._

_"HEY~!" The girl who had it first shouted. "Angie!"_

_"You suck!" she replied, sticking her tongue out._

Now that Rose no longer has the computer... This is Angel. Everything from here on out will be THIRD PERSON P.O.V! And you'll know what people look like. Plus we're fast-forwarding a day for the prologue(promise the real deal won't be so confuzzling)

Angel plopped(is that a real word?) onto a couch. Were? In a basement. You know what? I suck at places, so imagine a crowded basement filled with posters of Justice Bieber with boobs drawn on(sorry J.B fans, but Rose is under the impression he's a she in disguise...) video games, random towers of manga, a couch in front of a T.V, with chairs around it, and a mini heater in the corner...(And I said Rose sucksXP) Let's jump to the real deal, now.

Angle plopped onto the couch, her rusty-brown hair pulled into a messy bun, with her bangs down covering her right, non-blue eye. As soon as she was on the couch, Momo, in a blur of red, dove onto Angel's lap.

"Hey, Apple-head,"Angel commented offhandedly, as if used to this occurance. Momo, who had been curled into a ball and using her hands to hide her face, peeked out at the Russia/South Italy Rper with deep blue eyes and giggled.

"I like my hair!" She commented, petting her head(which really looked like an apple with the coloring and style).

Baby entered the room, holding a large box. Her short blonde hair fit her perfectly with her baby blue eyes and pale skin.

"As much as I _loooove _Lugging Rose's Iggy-stuff 'round... HELP!" Rose entered at that specific time and took the box out of the smallest girls' hands. Her short black hair had white extensions today, and her brown eyes were covered. She wore gothic-like clothing, from around the 1800's(typical Rose...)

"It's not JUST Iggy-stuff! It's got Hetalia in it, too!" Rose complained, setting the box beside the couch. Baby sighed as Angel and Momo perked up. She has yet to truly be converted to the fandom...(*Sob sob sob*)

Rose did picked a wand out of the box and did an experimental twirl with it, causing a green swirly... thingy... to appear in middair. All the girls eyed it cautiously before Rose slowly set the wand down and turned around, whistling. Right as she turned her back, however, multiple blurs came hurtling out of the swirly portally thingy majjiger(I'll justt call it the portal) and landed on her.

The blurs immediately hopped off, some apolagizing in different languages. But Rose only stared(after standing and turning around, that is). Momo held her self back from hyperventalating. Baby fainted. And Angel began giggling evilly. Why? In front of these four girls were the axis, allies, plus some more, of Hetalia. In child form.

**A/N**

**Co-A/N**

**B/C**

**and B/N**

**(Authors, or Rose's, Note; Co-author's, or Momo's note; Baby's Corner; and Beta's, or Angel's, Note)'s**

**R: Aaaaand, heroess out! Find out next time how the reactions go!**

**M: HOPE YOU ENJOYED!... I like apples.**

**B: ... Bye, I guess...V/\\V**

**A: I hope that later there will be a lot less errors, and it'll be easier to follow. We have yet to decide who'll do most of the writing, so bear with our different styles(humor, to ironic humor, to dark and technical, to romantic) for the time being. I also hope to have less(parenthesis) in the chapters. Anywho, Adieu, and I hope you return! Or even read this! So, R,R&R, I guess,(Read, Review, and Return)**


	2. A strange family

**E/N(everybody's note)**

**Konn'chiwa! Rose-chan! You'll be able to tell who's who eventually 'cause the languages(I'm half-Japanese, so I wanna learn Japanese, Angie wants to learn Russian and Italian, Momo is our Spanish/Italian one, and Baby is sticking to French. Just thought I'd let ya' know. Momo is also informal english, with ya's and nah's.)**

**Spasibo, Rose, for that introductory. I think it's time for the chapter.**

**Oh, BTW, Rose really does live with Me(Momo) most of the personal stuff, exept super-duper-last-name-and-city specifics, are real. We're gonna try and limit the OC's and Personal stuff, just keep it us(I mean the four of us and the chibi's)**

**Ah, we can't forget. We don't give two shits that it's not summer vacation yet. DEAL WITH IT!**

***Collective gasp* BABYDOLL CUSSED! **

**ON WITH THE SH-I MEAN BOOK!**

* * *

The normal(well, that's under debate) stared. The chibi nations stared back.

"The... Hell..." Rose, strangely enough, asked the sensible question. The chibi's pointed at a chib!England, who held a wand.

"Ooops..." Baby came to her senses next, and took count.

"Okay... Tweve little baby's... I see England, France, Canada, America..." she trailed off, and Angel picked up for her.

"Russia, China, Germany,"

"Both Italy's," Momo cut her off.

"Japan, Spain, and Prussia~" finished Rose, kneeling down in front of Japan. "Todo no yo ni furui anata wa arimasu ku?" She asked the little one. Japan smiled a little at the fact someone spoke his language before holding three fingers up.

"Wow!" Momo replied before muttering to Rose, "What'd ya ask him?" Rose and Angel, who'd been sitting through Rose's Japanese lessons and has an elephants memory, rolled their eyes.

"Japan said he was three years old," Rose explained before she and the others were tugged away by Baby to have a conversation away from the little ones.

"I just have one question. How do they know how old they are?" Rose blinked.

"Huh. Dunno." Angel raised her hand.

"Iahgiopewl-" the dual-eyed girl of the group cut herself off, relizing she had begin speaking gibberish. She held a finger up and went to smash her head into the wall.(**Don't denie it, Angie~ You would so revert to this habit at a time like this~;3-Momo) T**he children watched curiously as the "big kids" did strange things. Angel eventually came back, took a deep breath, and slowly spoke. "I have another question. What are we going to do with the little ones if they wind up having- no, even if they DON'T have the mentality of..." She paused her diliberant seech pattern to turn and look at the children, "three to ten, I guess, year olds." The odd group exchanged looks before Rose had latched onto Angel.

"Moooommy... Saaaave uuuuuus..." she whined, giving the puppy eyes.

"Don't ask the sadist, she'll have us keep them locked in your attic with unspeakably painful torture items in there!" Baby complained, wide-eyed. Rose hopped of Angel and hid behind Momo, shivering as she remembered the last time the sadist had used "unspeakably painful torture items" on something.

"Actually, you'd be surprised,"Momo stated, looking at the youngest, Baby.

"How so?" The red-head merely pointed to were the brunette was at, having wandered off... Angel was on her hands and knees laughing as children climbed all over her. "Oh... So the sadists really a softie?" Momo nodded before tilting her head.

"... I like apple pie."

"I like hamburgers," Rose replied, before hearing a gag. She looked down at the mini-England who seemed to have come by her.

"What is it, poppet?" Momo asked, English accent slipping in.

"I came to tell you guys that it was my fault we're here. I didn't mean to cast a spell that turned me and my com... compa... My allies into children, also making them think like their body's age. Um, they already know how old they are. I also took them here when trying to make us big again..." The little England rubbed at his eyes. "I'm begining to forget being big, too, now! I feel like I really am seven!" He stomped his foot as the Rose, Momo, and Baby exchanged looks. "I don't wanna be seven! I wanna be big!" Momo scooped the pouting Brit up right as Kiku and Yao came charging past, both hiding behind Rose's legs. Baby looked around before spooting what spooked the two. She glared at Russia, who looked to be... Ten? Nine? He looked back at her with wide, innocen eyes.

"I only asked if they'd like to be one!" Rose opened her mouth to berate the child, but before she could, Baby interjucted.

"Angel! Come get your kid!" Momo giggled as Arthur's eyes widened at the joke.

"W-what?!" Before any explanation was offered, Russia was scooped up by a stern-eyed Angel. She walked over to the couch and set the chibi down.

"Little mister! How old are you?"

Russia blinked at the girl scolding him... "... Six?" The girls nearly fell over, expectiong him to be older... Exept Angel.

"Six? Really? Then you should know that some actions can scare the others! And you are not to startle the ones younger than you- or even older! Am I clear?" Russia nodded, confused but realizing by the red aura this girl was giving off it was best not to argue. As soon as he acknowledged that, the red aura switched to a yellow one **(Russia has the ability to read aura's, okay! That's how he gives off a purple one!)**. Angel smiled and turned back to her group. "Now then! Why don't we keep them 'til we can figure out how to get them home!" Baby did the classic anime topple, Rose tipped her head in thought, and Momo brightened up, nodding eagerly.

Baby finally spoke up, with the words of sanity. "THEY'RE NOT DOGS!" She was ignored, however, by Angel scooping the children into a circle.

"My name is Angel, though you can just call me Mama! The Apple-head half-brit is Momo, your new auntie, the one dressed funkily is Rose, your new sissie, and the smart one, who you should really listen to more than your auntie and first sissie, is your second sissie, Baby! Welcome to the family, my dearies!"

* * *

**E/N.**

**...**

**Angel: I... Don't really speak... Gibberish.**

**Momo: Sorry, hun, but ya really do.**

**Baby: At least you know big words!**

**Angel:... Spasibo...*in emo corner, growing mushrooms***

**Rose:... Anywhoooo~ RR&R, as Angie says! And I had technically said"And how old are you?" Also, my computer won't let me use those symbol things (pronounciation markies) so... yeah. Gomenesai.**


End file.
